Primer día en Hogwarts
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Para cada uno de ellos el primer día en Hogwarts fue diferente. Había los que sabían lo que querían y a donde irían, estaban los que no tenían idea y estaban confundidos, otros estaban contentos, emocionados y nerviosos pero para algunos representaba enfrentarse a todo lo que las cenizas de su pasado habían dejado. Serie de Viñetas de la tercera generación.


**l copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

James lleva fastidiándome todo el verano con quedar en Slytherin, le he dicho que cierre la boca centenares de veces o sino lo golpearé, pero aun así no me hace caso. Yo no quiero estar ahí, he escuchado a Tío Ron decir: _"No hay ninguna bruja ni mago que se haya vuelto malo que no haya sido de Slytherin"_. Yo no quiero ser mala persona, yo quiero estar en Gryffindor como mis padres y mis tíos.

Hoy es el primero de Septiembre, lo que significa que hoy será mi primer día en Hogwarts y por fin se resolverá toda esta incógnita de: ¿A dónde iré?

Me he levantado más temprano de lo normal, sin esperar a que mi madre me despierte como siempre suele hacer con James. Ni digas que te lo dije porque me matará… es un poco abusón conmigo por ser menor, pero a Lily la trata muy bien.

Luego de dos horas, todos estamos desayunando en el comedor, listos y arreglados para casi irnos. Mi estómago está revuelto con esa sensación de que algo revolotea por ahí, pero son nervios, me lo ha explicado mi madre hace un momento. Trato de ignorar eso y comer todo de mi plato para no tener hambre en el camino.

—¡James! —Mi madre grita— ¡James! ¡Baja a desayunar en este instante!

—¡Pero mamá! —James dio un pisotón en el primer escalón de arriba y bajó hecho una furia a sentarse a mi lado—. Buenos días —dijo con voz roñosa y comenzó a comer en silencio.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —Mamá pregunta a James a lo que él responde con un gruñido— ¿Todo? Porque no quiero estar mandando nada por lechuza. ¿Y tú Albus? —esta vez lo dice con más cariño, yo asiento.

Luego de unas cuantas discusiones con James con mis padres, llegó la hora. Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y las subimos al auto de papá y para mi gran desgracia James estuvo molestando todo el camino a King Cross con ser seleccionado en Slytherin. Intenté ignorarlo gran parte del trayecto pero los últimos minutos se volvieron terriblemente eternos que terminé por contestarle y gritarle. Mamá y papá nos pidieron que nos calláramos pero al cabo de unos minutos él volvía a empezar y yo terminar por contestarle de nuevo.

Al entrar a la estación, mis padres llevaban nuestros carritos hacia los andenes 9 y 10. James seguía fastidiándome.

—¡No señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin! —solté irritado mientras James soltaba una carcajada. Mamá volvió a decirle que se callara. Dijo algo que no alcanzó a terminar pero fue lo suficiente para ponerme más nervioso.

Cruzamos la barrera la cual, sorprendentemente se abrió ante nosotros sin hacer que chocáramos contra ella. Papá me contó una vez que en su segundo año con tío Ron, la barrera se cerró antes de tiempo y chocaron contra ella.

Todo estaba cubierto de un humo espeso, el cual se fue esfumando poco a poco hasta que logramos distinguir los rostros de mis tíos. Yo fui a saludar a Rose, pero ella me envolvió en sus brazos asfixiándome como de costumbre. Me alejé un poco medio enojado y divertido. No soy muy fan de los abrazos.

—¿Por fin listo? —Rose me dio un medio empujón riendo. Es algo pesada. Yo prefiero la tranquilidad.

—Sí —mascullé.

—¡Ay vamos! ¡Muestra un poco más de emoción y quita esa cara larga! —Rose tomó mis mejillas y las jaló haciéndome forzar una sonrisa. Me la quité de encima cuanto antes.

—¡Rose! —Le envié una mirada furibunda la cual pareció ser la cosa más chistosa porque se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas y, sin poder evitarlo, más tarde me le uní.

Mi hermana Lily hablaba muy entretenida con Hugo, el hermano de Rose, sobre a qué casas podrían ser sorteados. Ellos dos son tan unidos como yo y Rose los somos.

—Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos —dijo tío Ron—, pero sin presiones.

Lily y Hugo se rieron como si hubieran escuchado el mejor chiste de toda su vida, mientras que Rose se quedó callada y yo con el estómago más revuelto que nunca.

—¡Ron! —Tía Hermione y mamá gritaron al mismo tiempo— ¡No lo dice en serio!

De pronto tío Ron desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de personas, todas ellas paliduchas y con el cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco.

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius… —y tío Ron comenzó, yo dejé de escuchar pero sé que fue algo que hizo que Rose palideciera y que tía Hermione lo regañara. Yo solo pensaba en que en un par de horas estaría sentado en el taburete con un sombrero raído eligiendo mi destino.

Un destino que yo no sabía con certeza y me preocupaba no estar seguro de: ¿Para qué soy bueno de verdad? Porque si no lo sabía, no podía comprender si Gryffindor era el lugar ideal para mí y Slytherin sí. James me lo ha dicho millares de veces y muchas veces la perspectiva que tienes de ti es muy diferente a como los demás te ven.

Pero ellos son ellos y yo son yo. Yo me conozco mejor… o se supone o estoy confundido o…

—… Vigila a los Thestrals —James soltó una risotada.

—Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles —Y me dejó con la palabra en la boca, en otra ocasión me hubiera molestado pero seguía preocupado y nadie parecía notarlo.

—Adios, Al —Mi papá me abrazo después de mamá y comenzó a darme los últimos consejos que siempre le da a James antes de que suba al expreso Hogwarts. Al parecer la ha librado esta vez.

—¿Y si acabo en Slytherin? —Mi padre me miró debajo de los lentes con una expresión seria.

— Albus Severus, llevas los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y probablemente fue la persona más valiente que jamás conocí.

—Pero y si…

—... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿Verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

—¡De veras! —Sonreí abiertamente sintiendo un gran alivio recorrerme como ungüento en una picadura de mosquito.

—Lo hizo en mi caso —y con eso logró calmarme. No todos son malos como dice tío Ron y no todo lo que James dice es verdad. Me preocupaba ser seleccionado en una casa y volverme una mala persona o que nadie pudiera aceptarme por pertenecer a otra casa, como le dijeron a Rose.

Abracé nuevamente a mi papá y me subí corriendo al vagón cuando este ya estaba a punto de dar marcha. Encontré el compartimiento donde estaba Rose y nuestras primas Lucy y Molly.

Me hice lugar entre la ventana ya que ellas estaban despidiéndose de todos, saque un poco mi rostro y mi mano para despedirme por última vez de mis padres y tíos. No los volvería ver hasta navidad.

—¿Qué tanto te decía tío Harry? —Preguntó Rose cuando King Cross desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Nada, consejos, que y que no hacer en Hogwarts.

—Ah, los que siempre le dice a James y que al parecer nunca escucha —se río—, deberías ponerte la túnica, es muy cómoda.

—De acuerdo —tomé mi baúl, saqué el uniforme y me salí del compartimiento.

…

La hora había llegado al fin. Mi estómago era un mar de nervios y mis manos no dejaban de sudar y agarrar la túnica o mi varita. Rose iba a mi lado con una sonrisa en los labios y me tomó la mano para brindarme apoyo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Nunca antes había odiado llamarme Potter. Tener que esperar a que digan tu nombre por apellido el cual es uno de los últimos era desesperante, más para Rose que su nombre es con "W". Sin embargo, otra de las cosas que odié mi apellido fue cuando por fin me mencionaron pareció como si la tierra hubiera dejado de girar.

Todo el mundo me estaba mirando sorprendido, escuché algunos decir mi nombre y vi a otros apuntarme. Seguro que James debió haberlo disfrutado pero yo odio ser el centro de atención.

Caminé a paso lento e inseguro hacia el profesor Longbottom quien me echó una sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo. Me senté en el taburete y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo cuando me pusieron el sombrero.

—Ajam… Hmm… otro Potter… o Weasley… ¿En dónde te pondré? —el sombrero habló en mi cabeza, nadie podía escucharlo más que yo.

—No en Slytherin, no en Slytherin…

—¿No en Slytherin? ¿Seguro? Tu padre me dijo lo mismo, sin embargo podrías lograr grandes cosas en Slytherin, todo está en ti y Slytherin te ayudaría a encontrar el camino correcto.

—Gryffindor, prefiero Gryffindor.

—Puedes escoger algunas veces, pero otras no significa que sea lo mejor para ti. En Gryffindor es donde habitan aquellos que no le tienen miedo al destino y para los leales de corazón.

Me quedé callado, meditando aquella decisión. No porque todos hayan ido a Gryffindor signifique que yo también deba ir.

—En Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos… —abrí mis ojos. Verdaderos amigos, eso era lo que necesitaba, no personas que quisieran estar conmigo por lo que mi apellido significa o por lo que mi padre es. Yo no hice nada a fin de cuentas.

El sombrero rió en mi cabeza y me lo imaginé embozar una gran sonrisa.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

**N/A:** _Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea hace unos días y hoy en la noche me puse a escribirlo. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado y me encanta! La idea es poner a todos los personajes de JK. Rowling de la Tercera Generación y en qué casas quedaron sorteados según mi perspectiva. Se que ya hay algunos escritos parecidos a esto, pero esto tiene mi toque personal. _

_Siguiente personaje: _Dominique Weasley_. Esto irá por orden alfabético y como tal vez se dieron cuenta, no mencioné a que casa Rose va ni cual es la de su preferencia, aunque Ron le dice que vaya a Gryffindor, lo que aparece en el libro, sin embargo, irá ahí? _

_Espero que les guste y aplausos para mi beta _Emmie_Gin

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (arroba)LivingInFairy._

_Así que... un review?_


End file.
